Life before Death
by Nut and Shell
Summary: Danny DID have a life before he died. Here is it....and he wants it to change. Danny's POV Minor DxS Set before Mystery Meat. Ch 5 up!
1. Wish and Want

**AN- I have new idea! One shot or Two shot if you want. Tell me!**

* * *

"Class dismissed! Remember the weekend workbooks and the student with the python must report to the school office." Lancer's voice was filtered out by most kids running for the exit.

Sam and I stayed back and allowed the crowd to pass. When the room was empty except for me, Sam and the teacher I walk to Mr. Lancer's desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked nervously.

Lancer smiled, "You aren't in trouble if that's what you think. I can't think of a student in this school less likely to have a detention. No, I wanted to hear about your parent's project."

"Oh," I relaxed then sighed. People _wouldn't_ or maybe **could not** leave the subject alone.

Can't they see I know about as much as they did? But I answered anyways, "Portal, it is a portal, to the ghost dimension."

"Right, anything new?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Um…sorry to interrupt but have to get home soon, about, now." Sam stated.

"Alright, go on I'll catch up." I told her then turned my attention back to my teacher. "I think they will finish soon. A week at the most is what I heard this morning."

* * *

As the week progressed I saw less and less of my parents and had to answer more and more of (annoying) people's questions. By Friday I was so sick of it that I stayed home from school. Luckily the school had no problems with Jazz calling me in sick. Jazz however did.

"Danny, your education is important!" She ranted when I said I wasn't really sick. "This is a time in your life when..."

I ignored her or at least I tried. "Listen to me! You can't learn by staying here all day!"

"Jazz, I can't learn at school with people pestering me with questions." I pointed out inspite of myself. "Sam takes notes and Tuck can bring me homework. It's only one day and it's not like I'm dropping out. 'Come on! I'm 'B+' student...apart from math which I get 'B's. Why can't stay home? You say too much stress is unhealthy."

"But,...but.." Jazz stammered as she struggled to find some hole in my logic. "Alright."

Bingo, I won!...Or this round at least.

* * *

I enjoyed my free day filled with video games, food, fun, and forgetting the two tons of homework upstairs. I grinned when I ran up to the almost complete OPs Center (almost being Dad hadn't put all sorts of weaponry in it) and snuck fudge from Dad's semi-secret stash. Sam and Tucker came over after school to dump homework, tucDram (as Sam and I called it Tucker's Drama) and school news on me.

"Paulina broke up with Dash." Tucker stated sounding hopeful.  
"You don't stand a chance, Tuck." Sam smirked.  
I smiled "Yeah, he does as soon as Lester dates Valerie." We all smiled ever Tucker.

"Speaking of flying mallets-." He started.  
_"Flying what!?"_ Yelped Sam.  
"Mallets. Anyways, I got paired up Lester with for out science paper." Tucker said, "I better get going."

They left, leaving me alone in my boring blue-gray room. I frowned and thought,_ I wish my life was...what? -more than this..._

_I never knew that was about to happen._

* * *

**AN- Thanks for reading. I'm not that good yet. But hey, I got to start some where. Right? If I continue I'll beta it. Review , flame and anonymously review! Please!**

**Later, Shell.**

**PS. Alexia** **Moonlight if you read this-** _Remember the weekend workbooks and the student with the python must report to the school office. _**That was your python. The one you gave Smexy (from** Lady-Valiant's _Teh Sooper Gost Gurl_**.)! :)**


	2. Welcome to my Life

**I forgot in last chappie: I dO n**O**t **O_W_n _DA_**n**_NY_**PhAnTOm**!

* * *

_They left, leaving me alone in my boring blue-gray room. I frowned and thought, I wish my life was...what? -more than this..._

_**I never knew that was about to happen.**_

* * *

I walked over to my computer. Hit it 'Internet Explorer' button and scrolled through my favourites.

**'imonmarz' (Danny) has logged in.**

**'imonmarz' has 'PMed' 'KingTech' and 'GothicRebal'.**

**'GothicRebal' had logged in.**

**'imonmarz':**wherz tuck?

**'GothicRebal': **lesters

**'imonmarz':**0.0 he rely whent ther?!

**'GothicRebal':**I thnk

**'imonmarz':***faintz*

**'KingTech' has logged in.**

**'KingTech': **itl tak mor than a nerd 2 part me frm **TECHNOLGY!**

**'GothicRebal':**dramatic mch?

**'imonmarz':***getz up* yah

**'KingTech': **hey

**'redravn' (Dash) has logged in.**

**'redravn': **aw louzrz

**'GothicRebal': **Drat, brainless football players.

**'promqen' (Paulina) has logged in.**

**'promqen':**wat? gek & love birdz yucz

**'GothicRebal':** Keel over dead.

**'promqen':**NO! gost-boi iz her

**'GothicRebal': **If ur dead u'll b like him

**'imonmarz': **yah. n' it's **DANNY PHANTOM** not **GHOST BOY** or **_INVIS-O-BILL_!**

**'promqen': **sayz u.

**'GothicRebal' has logged out.**

**'redravn':**we gtz rid o 1 luzr

**'imonmarz': **i think not

**'KingTech': **yah me 2

**'promqen':**Luzr in my house! Ahh!

**'imonmarz':**lolz. by tuc

**'KingTech' has logged out.**

**'imonmarz': has logged out.**

_

* * *

_

An hour later I came down for dinner, I sat next to Jazz and grabbed a piece of cold pizza. I looked up when my parents came in. Today was it the portal was done!

I smiled then at the sight of Mom's face my smile flipped over. I wanted Jazz to ask, but she point blank refused to be part of the family trade. I had to. "It - the portal- worked? Right?" I asked.

"No, we haven't tested it." Mom answered.

"Oh. Good -I mean-"

"We know what you mean," said my Dad. "We have problem. It will take another month."

_Another month. Another 30 days of being pestered with questions and being neglected by parents._

* * *

**Short I know. I have a cold so I'm feeling bad. :( I'll try to finish soon. YAY my first real fic! Yay! Three chapters long I think.**

**Review response:**

**Aleixia Moonlight: Thanks for reading. Oh, I had Danny overshadow so you don't have a detention. :)**

**Fanger: Thank you for speaking your mind.**

**Rane: Hi! Fictonpress? Thanks!**


	3. Wimpy Danny

**AN- Warning short chapter! Disclaimer: I own DP! Yeah right.**

* * *

_"We know what you mean," said my Dad. "We have problem. It will take another month."_

_Another month. Another 30 days of being pestered with questions and being neglected by parents._

_

* * *

_

I looked at Jazz who had a horrified expression on her face. We exchanged looks.

"A-a an-nother _month_!?" Jazz stammered.  
Mom frowned. "I'm sorry sweetheart I-"  
"Do you have any clue what we -Danny and I- are going though? We go to school every day just to be pestered with questions and-"

"-Princess. please!" Moaned Dad.

"NO! We can't get-" She ranted.  
"Jazz honey, I-"

**"ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR SICK OBSESSION WITH GHOSTS!"** She fumed.

"JAZZMINE FENTON _stop!_" I looked up my Dad was glaring at her and putting a comforting hand on Mom's back. Mom was crying.

Jazz blinked and a tear fell down. "Mom, I'm sorry I-"  
"I know sweetie, but it's true!"  
"No, Mom-"

_I left the table feeling that things could not possibly get worse. I'm just wimpy Danny Fenton who can't even look at his sister crying._

* * *

AN- I know it's short. But I'll update soon! Maybe even today. Or tomorrow. :)


	4. Friendless Fenton

* * *

**NA- Told ya I'd update. Disclamer: I don't own Danny. I own this though.**

* * *

_I left the table feeling that things could not possibly get worse. I'm just wimpy Danny Fenton who can't even look at his sister crying._

"You can't be serious!" Sam yelled.

I was next to my locker at school. I had just told Sam that my parents quit. Quit making the portal. Quit achieving their dream.

Tucker stared. "Dude, you-your lieing!"  
"I'm not!" I retorted. "Do you think I'd lie or joke about this?"  
"No."  
"Good. I'm not. Last night at dinner they came up and said the portal was going to take another month to finish. Jazz got ticked off. They had a fight. I left. Next thing I know I'm overhear my mom saying 'Jazz is right, Jack. Family come before ghost hunting. No portal.' He agreed."

"No way!" Tucker looked disbelieving. Sam stared.  
"Yes way!" I glared.

"Fine be like that!" Sam looked furious. "Tucker, let's go. **Bye, Danny."**

"No please!" I pleaded. They were my only friends. They turned and walked away, they didn't look back.

* * *

I sat down on my bed fuming. Things hadn't been the best with my friends. We've been drifting apart. I can't I surprised they left me. This was one time too many for them. I'm alone now. Alone.

When Sam and Tucker left it was a blur I ran home, upstairs to here, my room. They were my best friends, my only ones. Now I have none. Since second grade Sam was with me through good and bad thick and thin (as a friend of cores)....

_Flashback._

_Nervously I walked into the second grade classroom filled with kids my age. Tucker had moved to Texas. I was Alone.  
"Hey, you! White boy!" It was a Latino girl, Paulina.  
"Y-yes?" I studded._

_"Oh, you're another loser. Sit over there." She pointed at a seat on the left side of the room. I sat._

_She continued bossing around. Then a different girl stood up. "You can't tell everyone what to do, if we don't listen!"  
"Yeah!" I said and stood next to her._

_"Fine, louzers!" She tossed her hair then left us._

_"Thanks, I'm Sam you are?"  
"I'm Danny, Sam."_

_End Flashback._

Sam had been there for me. When she hadn't Tucker had. I remember when Tucker got back from Texes and he met Sam...

_Flashback._

_I waited at my table in the cafeteria for Sam. She always sat with me at lunch, well now she did thrird graders and above ate in the cafeteria.  
"DANNY!" I was knocked off my feet by an overexcited Tucker.  
"TUCKER! But Texas?" I asked as I sat up._

_"Mom hated it. As soon as Dad finished the building plan we were out of there!" Tucker answered. "I'm glad Mom put the house up for rent insead of selling it."  
"Hi, Sam. This is my other best friend Tucker. His Dad is an architect he just got back from Texas." I introduced._

_Tucker grinned. "Literally I got back at one AM last night. Wait, Danny, in your letters your said you had friend..."  
"Got a problem with it?!" Sam snarled._

_Tucker shook his head. "No. Dude, a friend is different than a _**girl**_friend."_

_Eighth degree Nina black-belt Sam kicked him. **Hard.**_

_End Flashback._

I smiled. That was the day Sam got her first detention. My friends had always been with me. _Always._Well not literally.

I sighed, a few days ago Sam and Tuck left... But now? I was truly alone.

* * *

**AN- YAY! I'm almost done! I've got a plan for next chapter...and a part including an angry Dash, overprotective Danny, and Danny's 'X'-friends. The break up between Danny's friends took FOREVER to write and I'm still not happy with it. This is short but it's only to make up for last chapter.**

**Later, Shell.**

**Oh, wait! This was set _before _Danny got his ghost powers I got a few questions about that. Thanks to Alexia Moonlight and Rane for revewing.**

* * *


	5. Mondays and Murphy

**

* * *

**

AN- I hate this chapter more than... Mondays! Yeah, Mondays- Mondays and my annoying little sister... and Nut combine. (Well... not Nut so much, but he is... a nut.) And I'm _SO_ sorry that I didn't update sooner. I hate school.

**Disclaimer: I have bought DP! More episodes! Yay...yeah right... I still don't own Danny..._yet_...**

**

* * *

**

I sighed, a few days ago Sam and Tuck left... But now?_ I was truly alone._

_

* * *

_

_I hate Mondays. I hate Mondays.... I think they are working with Murphy's law..._I thought this as I got up and pulled on my clothes. I was only thinking this because my mind was tired of being blank. Today would mark the third day without Sam or Tucker as friends. The first school day I had to face without them in seven -or more- years. For half of my life they were there: when I was sad or happy, angry or mad. Now they weren't.

Now I'll have to walk to the bus stop by myself, I will go to my locker without someone beside me, I'm going to travel the halls of Casper High with no one to talk to, I'll eat lunch at an empty table...I won't get to hang out with friends on Saturdays... I'm pathetic. Tons of kids go to school without any friends... I will too...

After shoving on some clothes and grabbing some toast (Man, I must be messed up... I hate toast) I ran to catch the bus. That I missed. I hate Mondays. I walked to school...alone. I was tired and out of breath by the time reached the school. I ran to my math class not bothering to stop at my locker.

"Late, Fenton?" I cringed upon hearing my name.

"Y-yes... I missed the bus." I said.  
"Maybe you shouldn't sleep in... Take a seat."

I trudged over to my desk in a far corner. _It's gonna be a long day. _I thought as I took notes.

* * *

It was my last period before school ended and was going to my locker after gym. I turned the corner and shoved the books in the locker a bit more forcefully than I should have. I had come the decision to talk to Tucker after school. I pulled out my Englishbook and ran into Sam. Literaly.

"Watch it!" Sam yelled and stalked off.  
I looked after her but, she did not look back.

* * *

It was only because of Jazz I came to school the next day. Needless to say I wasn't in the best of modes when I got there but, as the day progressed it only got worse. I was extracting my math book from my locker when I heard it: Dash'slamo battle cry.

"Hey, Fen-TARGIT!" He said as he advanced on me. These lockers must be bad luck... I thought then wondered if I'd be alive tomorrow and if I should call mom not to make dinner for me... However, my mind was only saying this to distract me from the beating it was about to get.

"I'm gonna take this **F_ minus_** out on your head!"

"Leave him alone Dash."

My heart leaped then fell. Instead of Sam or Tucker it was Jazz who stopped Dash. Dash shoved me aside then promptly began hitting on my sister.

* * *

Dash tried to get me five more times that day. Keyword: tried. Every time he got to me he was caught by various people such as Mr. Lancer or the hall monitor. Once even the Principal. I wished they wouldn't though every time he was stopped the harder the beating would be.

I was walking home from school when Dash corned me for the sixth time.

"You are SO getting it Fen-freak!" He yelled. "No lousy teachers or loser friends to stop me now."

I felt like one of those movies where the hero is caught and the villain is ranting... except I'm no hero... Then I felt nothing but anger. I don't know what came over me...

**"MY FRIENDS ARE NOT LOSERS!"** I screamed.

"Wanna mouth off!?" Dash asked as he punched me hard to the ground.

"Back off, Dash!" It was Tucker. He helped me to my feet. Then he glared at Dash.

"Stay away from, Danny." It was Sam this time, she stood between Dash and me.  
I grinned when Dash melted under the challenging look Sam gave him.

* * *

"Dude, I'm sorry." Tucker repeated for the seventh time. "We just thought that you didn't want to be friends."

I would have been annoyed if I wasn't so happy to have them back.

"What about you, Sam? Are we friends?"

"Always." She whispered, then turned away blushing.

"So... What so we do now, lovebirds?"

"We aren't lovebirds!" Sam and I said ate the same time.

"We could look at your parent's portal," sugested Tucker.

"Yeah,"said Sam. "Maybe we could fix it..."

"My parents will be gone for an hour..." I said. "Maybe... We could go now."

* * *

**AN- No comment**

**Later, Shell.**


End file.
